Rosebuds
Rosebuds was a final 4 alliance created in Week 2 between Neda, Khia, Evan, and Ellie & Ryan. Despite the defections of Neda and Ryan, the alliance remained largely intact, with the exception of Ellie and Ryan, for most of the first half of the season. Khia ultimately won the season. Members Affiliates History The alliance was already in talks among Khia, Ellie, and Evan going into the season, with Neda and Ryan getting involved in Week 2. Ellie won the Direct Flight competition and Evan won the Head of Household competition going into the season, allowing Evan to nominate two inactive players, Sports and Lil. However, due to his prior history with Evan, and due to the promise of Lil to appear at future sessions, Evan targeted her for eviction. This prompted most of his allies, with the exception of Neda, as well as with the help of Kiki and Eph, to evict Lil in a split vote. Neda won the power of veto the next week and discarded it, leaving BB and Cubs on the block and allowing the alliance to again control the votes and evict BB. Khia won the Direct Flight competition the next week, and Ellie won the HOH for herself and Ryan. Under Ellie's HOH, however, the alliance began plotting a much larger move: backdooring Glamor. Neda and Ryan quickly reported back to the opposing Iconic 3 alliance about the plan, and the two alliances began to clash almost immediately afterwards. Kiki discarded the power of veto and ultimately never allowed Ellie to take a shot at Glamor, with the house voting against the alliance to evict Eph rather than Joe. The alliance then regrouped, with Evan as the Head of Household, to instead target Misty since Kiki was immune and Glamor was finally talking with Evan. They were successful. Glamor ultimately won the HOH that night, however, and nominated Khia and Ellie and Ryan for eviction. Khia saved herself with the power of veto, and when Glamor mistakenly nominated Dyna as a pawn, the alliance and its affiliates, aside from Neda and Evan, voted out Dyna. The alliance then went on a losing streak for the next two weeks, with Ellie & Ryan and Sports being taken out and Neda and Cubs fully defecting. Khia ultimately took back control in Week 6 by winning the HOH and nominated Glamor and Neda, with Kiki being the replacement. Khia continued a winning streak for the remainder of the game, bringing Freddy and Evan with her and sacrificing Ellie & Ryan in the final 8 to Neda's second HOH. Khia, Evan, and Freddy made their way to the final 4, where Cubs then won the power of veto and forced their split. She chose to evict Freddy. Evan and Khia then won parts 1 and 2 of the final HOH competition, but Evan intended to evict Khia had he won the final HOH. Khia won the competition, her fourth Head of Household win of the season, but before she could evict, Evan walked from the game in third place. Khia ultimately won the season very narrowly over Cubs in a 4 to 3 vote.